villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Subway Surfers
|skills = High speed Athleticism Hoverboards Flight (via Jetpack and Headstart) High jumping (via Super Sneakers and Power Jumper) Magnetism (via Coin Magnet) |goals = Vandalize property. Escape from the Inspector and his dog. |crimes = Vandalism Presumable Endangerment |type of villains = On & Off Vandals |size = 200 }}The Subway Surfers are the eponymous main protagonists of the game of the same name. They are an adventurous group of rebellious teenagers who are known to partake in mischievous activities. While not being truly evil, they are troublesome pranksters whose actions are sometimes illegal and/or cause danger to themselves or others. The group currently consists of about 73 teenagers. Gameplay In the game, the player chooses a character, and that character proceeds to vandalize a train car by spray painting the Subway Surfers' logo onto it. Upon starting the game, the Surfer will be caught in the act by a patrolling Inspector and his pet dog. The Surfer will flee into the train yard, with the guard and dog giving chase. At this point, it is up to the player to guide their character through the trains, signs, barriers, and tunnels of the endless train yard and subway. Eventually, the player will make a mistake, causing the run to end. If the character runs into something, the Inspector will catch up and take the squirming and fighting Surfer away. If the character fails to avoid a moving train, the train will hit them, causing them to fly into the screen, an action that would presumably kill a normal person. If the guard and the dog have caught up when this happens, they will also get hit. Personality All of the Subway Surfers have similar personalities: they are all lighthearted, rebellious, and fun-loving teens with cheerful attitudes and outlooks. However, they are also mischievous, vituperative, and disrespectful to authority and property, caring little for the consequences of their crimes and fleeing at the first sign of being caught. They also seem to be extremely friendly and kind to each other and to the player (who they will occasionally wave or gesture to). All of the Surfers are also extremely spontaneous, impulsive and reckless. They willingly run into a dangerous and busy train yard, endangering the lives of themselves, the Inspector, and the dog. While it is obvious that they do not want harm to come to anyone, their dangerous and destructive behavior could result in a potentially deadly scenario. Powers and Abilities Each Subway Surfer is extremely fast and athletic. They can easily run for extended periods of time without tiring, and they are able to jump, roll, and dodge anything from a stationary barrier to a moving train. They are skilled enough to run on top of a moving train going the opposite direction without issue, and they can easily change directions in midair. All of the Surfers are skilled skateboarders/surfers, so they are able to maintain a steady balance and stamina. Items The Subway Surfers have items strewn about the subways to aid them: *Coin Magnets attract coins. *Jetpacks launch them into the air and forward at incredible speeds. *x2 Multipliers increase the player's score. *Power Jumpers propel them high into the air. *Super Sneakers drastically increase their jump height. *Hoverboards, the Surfers' signature item, increase their speed and protect them for 30 seconds. Should they crash, the hoverboard will explode and clear a safe area for the Surfer to keep running. Gallery Images Subway-surfers-vse-personazhi-igry-b.jpg 2013 Limited Characters.png 1420134355 10393550 834975503232526 6919123104001047168 n.png Videos Subway Surfers - Launch Trailer Subway Surfers all characters, outfits and boards unlock!!! Trivia *There is some debate over whether the Subway Surfers count as villains, since their crimes are minor and they are the protagonists of the game. However, most agree that they are mainly in the Grey Zone and are definitely criminals and vandals. **Despite being the main antagonist, the Inspector is the true hero of the game. Category:Organizations Category:Teenagers Category:Affably Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vandals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Malefactors Category:Criminals Category:Anarchist Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Self-Aware Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Protagonists Category:Gangs Category:Remorseful Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Enigmatic Category:Grey Zone Category:Titular Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mascots Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Amoral Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Revived Category:Provoker Category:Gangsters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Female Category:Male Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Aliens Category:Ninjas Category:Kids Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Vampires Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Skeletons Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Monsters